Merlin: Next Chapter
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: On a journey of her own, Sarah Bridgestone travels to Great Britain to start school at a boarding school. Little does she know she's about to be thrown in the middle of a Prophecy. Her History Teacher Mr. Edmond and new friend Mason seem to know about it, but what happens when she meets up with a man who says he's King Arthur?


**Hi guys! Yes another start of a Story XD But this one is rather special. My little Sister is writing it. So, she asked me to post it here for y'all to read ^_^ So, hope you guys like her writing. And she's a huge Merlin fan as you might tell XD She liked the cliff hanger at the end of the Merlin Series, so she started a story using a character from one of my stories, the Bridgestones in the Sonic X series. So, hope you all like it. And please, only critics that she could build off of, no flames please ^_^ Thank you and enjoy the story!**

**~Kayla**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Beginning_**

* * *

My name is Sarah Bridgestone. you May have heard of my sister Emily Bridgestone and you may have heard of all her stories but this is my story.

My parents decide to send me to a boarding school in London call Princeton Academy then during the summer I was supposed to fly back to America to stay with my parents until the next school semester but of course just like us Bridgestones, that didn't happen.

The first day of school I was trying to find my dorm room and hoping I didn't have a girly girl for a roommate but of course I did.

"Hi my name is Sarah Bridgestone. What's yours." I said with a smile.

"Hi." She said without looking up.

She had black hair tied back in a bun and wore green shirt with pink stripes on it and blue, skin tight jeans with pink boots. (she looked very weird)

"My name is Morgan." she said finally. "you sleep up there pointing to the top bunk."

So I grabbed my stuff and put it up there, and then Morgan started doing something weird. she was putting what looked like tape on the floor, the dresser and in the closet

"what are you doing I asked."

"I don't want any of your stuff over on my side of the room." she said and as she handed me a piece of paper. "these are the bathroom times."

"But you have the most shower time." I said.

"Exactly I need more more shower time because I'm the boss around here not you." said Morgan.

With that I knew that this was going to be the worst school year ever so I decided to go make some friends. Only thing was, most these kids have been coming here for couple of years is my first time.

I had absolutely no luck at finding friends let alone acquaintances, and then before I knew it,it was bedtime so I went back to my dorm room with my most lovely roommate (INot!/I) so I crawled the bed and said my prayers. "dear God, I pray that everyone is safe and Emily is safe on her adventures where ever she is and please let me find a friend tomorrow thank you amen."

* * *

The next morning I woke up, and didn't have time for a shower because IMorgan/I took for ever in the bathroom. So I brush out my blonde hair and pull it back into a high pony tail, and go out to find my classes.

my First class is language arts my teacher Mrs. pensée was okay (little boring,)

Then there's PE with Mr. Johnson (he was fun and funny,) and there was art with Mrs. Grace (she was really nice,)

Then lunch and it was surprisingly good, though not as good as how my mom would make it. Thankfully it wasn't fish and chips... I wouldn't mind the chips part, but it's the fish I wouldn't like.

Then math with Mr. Lee (he was boring to,)

Then music class with Mrs. Peach (she had the most lovely voice.) and she encouraged me to keep singing and playing my flute.

Then history with Mr. Edmond, there's something strangely old man's eyes something I can explain, but I liked the class. He taught it like he was there and saw it.

"The knights of the 13th century," Mr. Edmond said, his white beard kinda making him look almost like Gandalf... Only shorter and wearing a red sweater vest. "They were strong and could be vicious at times, but they would never go against their code. As they believed would tarnish their honor."

"Like in the legend of King Arthur?" I asked.

"You mean that bedtime story for babies." Morgan asked. "You do know that's just a fake story."

"No one has proof if it is or isn't." I told her. "Besides, there's too much detail in the story for it to be fake."

"Is that so, Miss Bridgestone?" Mr. Edmond said. "And what details would that be?"

I froze a moment. My sister had always been the one that studied the Legend of King Arthur and she would pass the findings and stories to me. "Um..." I muttered. To my regret, this made Morgan laugh.

"See?" She taunted. "It's just a fable with no foundation."

That made me mad. So I looked at her when I answered. "Explain the decade of peace then, before the reign of Richard the Lion Heart."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Morgan asked.

"There's a gap." I told her. "Who was reining in that time? There is a distinct gap between the supposed year that King Arthur died and where Richards rein began. That there has to be-"

"An epic fail on the historians part?" Morgan interrupted.

This made the class laugh. I blushed and sat, not realizing I had stood up. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and disappear. Go back home in America with my family. Then to me relief, the last bell rang, signaling that the school day was done.

"Everyone take a text book!" Edmond called. "I want you all to read a chapter and right a short essay on what your opinion is on it and why that's your opinion."

I just got up and walked out, too embarrassed at the moment to pick up the book. I went back to our dorm room and sat at the dest at my side of the room (thankfully there were two desks but Morgan used hers as a makeup table).

About an hour later there was a knock on our door, making us both jump.

"I'll get it!" Morgan said as she jumped up and opened the door, showing a young man, maybe my age, or older, with bright blue eyes, dark hair and a pointy chin. Apparently, Morgan thought he was just drop dead cute.

"Well hi," she said, making her voice squeak in a cute way. "What can I do for you tonight Mason?"

"Uhhh..." The boy said, taken aback from Morgans attempt of flirting. "No..." He said at last. "Is there a Sarah Bridgestone here?"

Now it was Morgans turn to be taken aback. "Mmmmaybe..." She said.

Hearing my name I walked up behind her. "I'm Sarah."

Mason smiled and pulled a book out of his book bag. "You left this in Mr. Edmonds class room. He said you had to read it for homework."

I accept the book and smile back. "Thanks, but since this is a boarding school I would think it would be called Dormwork instead of homework don't you think?"

Mason laughed. "You have a point there." He said. "Well, sleep well ladies."

I would have replied but Morgan pushed me back. "You too Mason!" She called before closing the door and glaring at me. "Okay, rule one around here. Mason is mine. I've known him longer and your just the new girl, blondie. So, stay out of my way and away from him. Got it?"

Surprised at the way she was acting, I nodded.

"Good," she said.

Why did I have the sinking feeling that this semester wasn't going to be as fun as I bargained for...


End file.
